Savour
by Brooke93
Summary: When a murderer comes to town, Nisha gets into trouble! What does Clark do when his girlfriend goes missing and thats Nisha....Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Plz R&R….I would really appreciate it! Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Careful

_Smallville Weekly_

_News for the football team! They have changed the football team's_ _uniform colors to red and blue instead of red and yellow! The "football team design team" thinks it is better for the state of Kansas! Sure hope the team is ready for bright colors!_

Clark: Whoa! Hold on…we have to wear RED AND BLUE?

Nisha: OMG! Who wrote this? I had know information about any of this….and…hello!...don't they know I am the reporter!

Chloe walks over: Stop the huge fuss! You guys have bigger problems than this! Someone named Leia Pennington was murdered! About like during a month ago! And the "Serial Killer" is going for another victim!

Clark: Since when did this happen? I watch the news every freaking day! And, well you'd think they would show that!

Chloe: Well, I guess that your channels are bad cause' I saw it last night…but never mind that…we got to figure this out!

Clark: Ok…ok…ok…so what are we going to do?

Nisha: …

Chloe: Ok…..Clark….you and I will search on the net and…

Clark: …Nisha….you just be careful

Nisha: So….what you're saying is that there is that there is a murderer on the loose and going for another victim and he already killed someone and you guys are gonna look stuff up and I just get to be careful!

Clark: Yeah!

Nisha: …ugh…fine….I'll just go to the Kent Farm…

Clark: Ok.

Nisha: Bye

Nisha kisses Clark

Nisha walks to the Kent Farm

Ruler

Dark at night

Nisha is almost there

Nisha talks to her self: Why do I always get into the trouble? And, why is it always me?

Nisha: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Someone covers her mouth and pulls her into the wood!

Please review! I know this chapter was really puny, but I worked hard to find the idea! And if you plz say some stuff that I need to improve on…not like this story sucks, my friend said someone did that to her and whoever that was that was rude!


	2. Killer Strikes Nisha

Clark came home from the Torch and went into the barn to talk to Nisha. When he got up to the loft, he couldn't find her anywhere. He x-rayed the place to see if she was hiding anywhere, even though she would have scared him by now. He left the barn and walked into the house. His parents were in the kitchen talking.  
"Hey Mom, Dad, have you seen Nisha?" Clark asked.  
"No, son we haven't is there a reason she would be here when you're not?" his father, Jonathan Kent asked.

"I told her to be careful while Chloe and I decided to look up information on the serial killer, and she told me she'd go to the Kent Farm."  
"Sorry honey we haven't seen her anywhere," his mother, Martha Kent said.  
"Ok…thanks…I got to find her," Clark said.

"Son, I know you can't get killed but still be careful, it would be really bad if somebody saw you using your powers," his father cautioned. His father had said the same thing every time and every time he never got caught. Clark just nodded his head and sped of in search of his girlfriend.

Ruler  
"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to you, I don't even know you." Nisha looked horrified, since she was in a abandoned shack with a serial killer. "Don't you watch murder movies? You're my hostage, and I ask for money or you die, of course I just killed Leia Pennington…"

"But, why did it have to be me? Theres a million girls in this town and it could have been anyone else." The man turned to look at Nisha and grabbed her arm and squeesed it real hard. Nisha had tears in her eyes and tried getting away.

"I've been watching you, you and Clark, you guys love each other so much… he would do anything for you. Plus you're very popular in town. A lot of people would give a lot of money to get you back."

He let go of her wrist and pushed to the ground. Nisha must have hit her self hard because she became unconscious.

Clark looked everywhere. He then realized he hadn't checked the old shack. He went into superspeed and ended up there in about 10 seconds.

The killer heard someone come in and grabbed Nisha and hid. Clark used his x-ray vision to look around and saw Nisha and the killer. The man picked up Nisha and ran out of the shack. Clark chased him but lost him. He had no idea how he had gotten out of the way. Clark was sure he would have seen them.

Clark sat on the ground thinking. He covered his face with his hands and then took his fist and pounded it on the ground. Clark ran back to the Kent Farm to think.


End file.
